callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Richtofen
|affiliations = Wehrmacht, Group 935, Illuminati |status = Alive (Possessing Samantha Maxis' body, physical body possessed by Samantha Maxis) |weapon = Any weapon obtained |voiceactor =Nolan North }} Doctor Edward Richtofen is a sociopath and a sadistic Nazi scientist who is a playable character in Zombies. His player indicator color is green, but is randomized on Moon, and is white when playing on Solo. BiographyShi No Numa Character Bios "Beware The Doc". A message that was scrawled across walls of every town under Axis control. Starvation may cripple you, dysentery may wreck you, and gunfire may rip the flesh from your bones, but "Beware The Doc". This is Dr. Richtofen, known affectionately as The Butcher to his victims as they scream in agony moments before he snuffs out their light. All through his career, Richtofen has been at the forefront of torture and information extraction research. Richtofen is an incurable sociopath and sees no moral distinction between natural death and murder; the victim is the victim, regardless of how their demise manifests itself. Doctor Richtofen has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death. Richtofen worked under Maxis in Group 935. As Maxis' progress slowed due to his infatuation with Sophia, Richtofen decided it was time to act for the betterment of Group 935 and kill Dr. Maxis. During a teleporter test, Richtofen locked Maxis and his daughter in a room with Fluffy, the first hellhound, but they both escaped. Appearances *Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops version only) *Verrückt (Black Ops version only) *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *"Five" (Portrait only) *Ascension *Call of the Dead (Heard only) *Shangri-La *Moon Quotes Shi No Numa/Quotes}} Der Riese/Quotes}} Kino der Toten/Quotes}} Ascension/Quotes}} Shangri-La/Quotes}} Moon/Quotes}} Gallery Edward.jpg|Richtofen holding a Ray Gun at Der Riese iPhone Edward Richtofen.PNG|Richtofen in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Portrait Mad.jpg|Kino der Toten's portrait of Richtofen. Richtofen First Person.jpg|First person model in Call of Duty: Black Ops. RichtofenOfTheDamned!.jpg|Richtofen holding a Ray Gun at Kino der Toten. JGb215 3rd.png|Richtofen using the 31-79 JGb215. Richtofen Moon.JPG|Richtofen in Moon 2011-08-26_00005.jpg|Edward Richtofen 's book Ed.jpg|Gamer Picture that is recieved after completing the Eclipse Easter Egg (360 only) Trivia *In "Shi No Numa", it is noted that if the player goes to the book case in the doctor's quarters, there will be demonic laughter if the 'use' button is held on the books. In "Der Riese", when somebody plays as Richtofen and gets a kill, the same laugh is heard. *In Shangri-La, when approaching the Mine Cart, Richtofen says it reminds him of his childhood but then he will angrily scream "Stop talking to me!!" indicating that he had a bad or rough childhood. *Doctor Richtofen created the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *In Black Ops, Richtofen uses the same first person character model as Hudson during Rebirth. *Doctor Richtofen is part of the Illuminati. *Richtofen suffers from Schizophrenia. *Under Richtofen's right eye is a scar. This scar is not seen in Shi No Numa, so it can be assumed he got it fighting in Shi No Numa. *On the Iphone/Ipod Touch version of Nazi Zombies, a wounded Richtofen instructs the player through the tutorial before becoming a zombie. *Richtofen likes Nikolai, who returned this respect up until Richtofen tricked the celebrities into getting the Golden Rod for him. *Sometimes when Pack-a-Punching, he hums the Double Tap jingle. *When subtitles are turned on for Kino Der Toten, Richtofen's name is misspelled as "Richtofan' when the singleplayer movie plays on the Xbox 360 and PC but is spelled correctly on the PS3. *Richtofen's outfit in Ascension seems to resemble a type of space suit. *In Ascension, it is possible to hear the voices in his head when playing as him, this also applies to the revamped original maps. *Richtofen is the first zombie character that has changed his outfit; he does so in Ascension. *Richtofen's favorite upgraded weapon appears to be the upgraded Crossbow. *Richtofen states his favorite weapon is the Spectre. *Richtofen has a sister, as he crushed dolls to hear her cry in anguish. *Along with Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai, he is found in Call of the Dead as an easter egg. *According to the radios found in Call of the Dead, he had also begun to hate Samantha and Maxis after he had not mass-produced the Wunderwaffe DG-2, because Maxis was being distracted by Sophia. *He either knew or encountered Adolf Hitler sometime in his life. This is proven in Shangri-La, as he will sometimes say "I saw a light this time, like the Führer's flashlight" when revived. He also mentions Hitler's dog Blondi in Der Riese at the start of a Hellhound round, as he will occasionally say "Blondi? Is that you?". *In Shangri-La he has his normal Wehrmacht Officer uniform instead of the spacesuit he used in Ascension. *In Shangri-La, he still possesses the Golden Rod received in the Original Characters Trapped easter egg. *His favorite perks are Juggernog and Speed Cola. *In Moon, while playing on Split Screen, Richtofen is seen as Player 2, as Dempsey is still Player 1. *At the end of the Richtofen's Grand Scheme, Richtofen and Samantha switch bodies, so Richtofen is a spirit in control of zombies, while Samantha is stuck in his body. This is what his Grand Scheme was all about, him taking control of his creation. *On Moon, the player playing as Richtofen possesses the Focusing Stone from Shangri-La, although it does not grant him every perk and/or more than four. *The Demonic Announcer sounds like Richtofen after Samantha and him have swapped souls. *It is revealed that Edward is the true antagonist in zombies seeing as how he did not want to fight the zombies, in fact he was supposed to be the one in control from the start but failed due to outside intervention. *It seems Richtofen went insane after he touched the M.P.D. *Richtofen refers to the P.E.S as "pies" due to the acronym almost spelling pies. This can be related to Dempsey calling the Wunderwaffe DG-2 "the Wonder Waffle." *Richtofen is the first human to survive teleportation from the MDT. References Category:Zombies Mode Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Wehrmacht Category:Call of the Dead Category:Shangri-La Category:Moon Category:Enemies